marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 1 176
| Solicit = Evil Loki now rules Asgard! Thor must do his bidding! And if that's not bad enough . . . Surter creates the — Inferno! | StoryTitle1 = Inferno! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Loki has seized the Odinring, making him the ruler of all of Asgard, and Thor is forced into loyalty to his half-brother to insure that Sif remains unharmed. However in spite of this, Thor argues that he will someday soon stop his mad brother, to which Loki decrees that Thor be sequestered to the dungeons forever more, and guards attempt to take Thor away. Spying on the situation, the Warriors Three come out of hiding upon learning the news and battle Loki's loyal guards however they are soon overpowered and imprisoned themselves. Meanwhile in the outskirts of Asgard, two riding soldiers come across a flaming sigel in the shape of Odin's mark, upon their discovery of it it suddenly erupts in a giant explosion. While back in Asgard proper, Thor and the Warriors Three are locked in a cell (although the guards have a slight difficulty fitting Volstagg through the door.) They are left to their own and wonder how they might escape and overthrow Loki's rule when Balder arrives in the dungeon and sets them free. Broken out of their cell, Thor and the Warriors Three team up with Balder to go and save Sif. While upstairs, Loki asks Sif to be his bride, a request which she declines. For her refusal, Loki forces her to do battle with a female troll. While back at the magical flames, the warriors stare in absolute horror as Surtur, finally free of his imprisonment by Odin rises from the flames and appears in Asgard. The fire demon has decided that he will destroy first Asgard, then the entire universe, marking his arrival by setting the very sky ablaze. Back at the palace, Sif battles the female troll until Thor and the others arrive to put a stop to the fight. Loki is once more challenged, however he stays his opponents weapons once more when he uses a enchanti-screen to show them that he has plased Odin in a capsule and sent it to the Sea of Eternal Night, a realm that for those who enter it, sleep for all eternity. With no way for Odin to awake from his Odinsleep, Loki boasts that he will rule the kingdom forever. Before Thor and the others can attack Loki, Surtur announces his impending arrival and begins showering Asgard with flames. When Loki realizes Surturs power he flees like the coward he is, leaving Thor, Sif, Balder and the Warriors Three to band together. While Thor and the Warriors Three rally troops to battle Surtur, the Thunder God sends Balder and Sif on a mission to wake Odin. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * * Enchanti-Screen * Sif's Sword * Balder's Enchanted Sword Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page, The Hammer Strikes Letters are published from Jeff Fruel, Thor Wodenson, Marc DeMatteis, Bob Krotts, Lynn Woolley and Tommy Blachly. | Trivia = * In this issue, Loki uses the Ring Imperial to activate the Enchanti-Screen. | Recommended = | Links = }}